Missing you
by ChloeHomeAndAway
Summary: Madison "Maddie" Braxton arrives in summer bay to visit her dad like every year, but this trip is going to change her life.
1. Chapter 1 I missed you

_So this is my new fanfic i hope you enjoy it. look forward to your __reviews._

**Chapter 1 - I missed****you**

It was finally that time of year when I get to go to summer bay for 6 weeks to spend time with my dad, I only saw him once a year as when I was 3 my mum and I moved half way across the world to live in England. I had always secretly hoped mum would want to move back to Australia but 12 years later and were still in the UK. Mum had always told me that her and dad lived two different lives and were two completely different people with different views so they broke up and we moved out of dads and within a few weeks mum had a job offer down in Cornwall and we have been living there ever since.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Sydney airport, local time is 11:23am and temperature is 30 degrees. On behalf of British airways and the entire crew, I'd like to thank you for joining us on this trip we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Have a nice day" the air hostess spoke

"Quick mum we are here" I say grinning  
"Madison calm down, your like a kid on Christmas every year we come to Australia" mum laughed.  
I get off my chair and grab my luggage above us and walk out the exit off the aeroplane and make my way into the airport.  
"Do you think he is here yet mum?" I ask  
"We will soon find out" she replied  
As I'm coming down the escalator I look around the crowded room trying to spot him,as we reach the bottom I spot him out of the corner of my eye, I quickly past my luggage to mum and run through the crowds stood at the airport.  
"Dad" I shout  
"Mads" dad says smiling  
I finally reach him and leap into his arm giving him a huge hug.  
"I missed you" I whisper  
"I missed you too, and look how much you've grown" he said as he placed me back on the floor.  
"Big enough to use your surfboard now" I joke  
"Might let you have a little paddle on it" he says winking in the process  
"Wheres your mum?" He asked  
"She's gone to get our suitcases" I reply  
" We better go give her hand then ay" he spoke

We walk across the airport and over to mum standing by the baggage carousel waiting for our suitcases, mum goes to grab her suitcase when dad comes up and grabs it for her. She turned around and looked him up and down before speaking.  
"Hi Brax"


	2. Chapter 2 Family reunion

**Chapter 2 Family reunion**

(In the car)

I look out of the window mesmerised by the beach I come every year yet it seems to get better and better each year, I cannot wait to go for a surf with dad and my uncles. We pull up outside the house and I quickly jump out the car and stand looking around with a huge grin on my face.  
"They are in the garden,go through the back gate and I'll meet you out there once I have lugged your big old suitcase inside" dad said seeing the excitement in my face.  
I quickly run up the path and go through the back gate into the garden, I see Uncle Heath on the BBQ and walk over behind him.  
"I hope that bacon is edible, because I'm pretty hungry" I laugh  
Uncle heath turns around and pulls me into a hug.  
"How you been squirt?"Uncle Heath asked  
"Great thanks,how are you and Aunty Bianca?" I reply  
"Yeah we're good,she's at work but she's really excited about seeing you later"

Everyone else in the garden had realised I was here as they all came running over, I stand in the garden speaking to all my family that I hadn't seen for a year it was so nice to finally see them again as in the UK it's only me and mum we don't have any other family. I sit down on the grass in between Uncle Casey and Uncle Kyle and look at them both with a surprised look on my face.  
"What's with the face" Casey asks  
"Last time I came you guys weren't speaking because of Tamara and I never thought that you guys would ever speak again"I reply  
"Well I guess we both realised that family is pretty important" Uncle Kyle says smiling  
"Well I'm glad that you've sorted your girly problems out" I say standing up laughing  
"You calling us girls?" Uncle Casey asks  
"That's it" Uncle Kyle laughs

They both tackle me to the floor and begin to tickle me, I start laughing uncontrollably wriggling around on the grass trying to get away.

"Leave the poor girl alone,she's only just arrived and your already trying to make her die of laughter" Ricky says laughing helping me up. I stand up next to Ricky and stick my tongue out at them both.  
"We will get ya when you least expect it" Uncle Casey says winking at me.  
I follow Ricky up the garden to the back door of the house.  
"Your mum and dad want to speak to you,there inside" she says opening the door for me  
"Thanks ric" I smile

I walk into the house and see mum stood by the front door with Dad stood In front of her, it looked like she had been crying.  
"You okay mum?" I ask worriedly  
"Yeah,I'll be back in a few days I've got to catch up with a few friends while I'm here"she's says trying to smile.  
"I'll be fine mum,you don't normally cry when you go and see friends when you leave me here" I question  
With that there was a car horn outside the house.  
"That's my taxi, I will see you in a couple of days" Mum said pulling me into a hug and giving me a kiss on the cheek  
"Have fun with your friends" I smile  
"Make sure you behave yourself" Mum says sternly  
"Don't I always" I laugh looking at dad  
I walk out the front and watch mum get into her taxi, I stand and wave until her taxi was no longer in sight.


	3. Chapter 3 Father and Daughter time

So_sorry been super busy so this chapter took me and bit longer so I wrote it quickly last night, i've got some ideas on the direction i want this story to go but i'm trying to prolong it before i write about one of the main story lines in this story. Hope you enjoy and don forget t__o also read my other fanfic "Living life as a Braxton'_

_I love all your reviews so keep them coming :) _

**Chapter 3 Father and Daughter quality time.**

I walk back into the garden to rejoin my family who were now tucking into some food off the BBQ, I walk over to dad who was stood next to Ricky whispering. I couldn't help but notice there guilty expressions on there face I walk over to them and they quickly stop talking.  
"Dad,what was wrong with mum?" I question  
"We were talking about how grown up you where and she just started blubbering,you know what your mums like" Dad replied  
I nod back acknowledging what he had said he was probably right, mum always gets emotional when she starts talking about how much I am growing up. We all spend time in the garden as a family talking about everything that had happened in the past year when Bianca arrives home, I jump up and run over to her.  
"Aunty B" I smile  
"It's so good to see you again" Aunty Bianca insists "So where's your mum then?"  
"She's went to see a couple of friends but she will be back in a couple of days" I reply  
"You look the spitting image of her when she was your age" Aunty Bianca admitted

Mum and Aunty B have been friends since way before I was born, they have had been best friends since I remember but when we moved to England they didn't see each other and eventually after a couple of years drifted and stopped talking.  
After all this socialising I could feel the jet lag beginning to take it's toll and decide to have an early night I say goodnight to everybody and the. walk inside to my room and get into my pjs and snuggle up in bed and fall asleep swiftly after.

-

I wake up the next morning and look over to my clock to see the time read 7:03, I reach over to my phone and see I have a text from mum.  
"Will be back with you tomoz  
Miss you  
Love mum xxxxx"

As much as I love seeing my dad I missed seeing my mum we do everything together, I mean she practically raised me on her own it's just been me and her for so long so when were separated it feels weird. I get out of bed, tie my hair up and get into my wetsuit ready for a surf. I walk out of the living room and see Dad stood in the Kitchen drinking a cup of coffee

"Come on dad,hurry up I want to surf" I giggle  
"Someone's eager" Dad laughed  
"I can't wait to show you how much I have improved since last time" I say excitedly  
"Let go grab the boards then" Dad replies pushing me through the door.

We walk to the shed and he grabs out a brand new personalised pink board that read "Braxton" and hands it to me, I stare at him in shock back in England I have a second hand board as I couldn't afford a brand new one. I couldn't believe he had just brought this for me, it wasn't my birthday was it?

"Is is is this for me?" I say shocked  
"Of course does it look like I would use a pink board?" Dad laughed "so do you like it? He questioned  
"I love it so much, thank you so much dad" I say giving him a huge hug  
"Right, Lets go and see how much you've improved then" Dad said lifting is board up and heading out the back gate towards the beach.

We arrive down at the beach where there are only a few people already in the water.  
"Hi mate" a voice says from behind  
"Riley, your up early"'Brax laughed  
"Yeah just getting a surf in before I have to go to school" Riley replies  
I stand behind dad awkwardly not wanting to interrupt they clearly knew each other,when Dad must of noticed how awkward I felt.  
"Sorry Maddie this is Riley he is a part of the river boys I was good mates with his brother and Riley this is my daughter Maddie" Brax announced  
"So how long you been surfing for?" Riley asked  
" Dad taught me every year when I came to visit him when I was younger, and then I started teaching myself when I went back home, what about you?" I reply  
"Ah cool, so where do you live? And only a couple of years my bro taught me"  
"I live in Cornwall" I smile  
" I heard the waves are meant to be pretty good over there" Riley approved  
"Yeah there okay,nothing on the Australian beaches and waves" I admitted  
"Why don't you join us for a surf" Brax asked  
"No I don't want to intrude in your father daughter time, and I can't be long anyway I have school" Riley replied  
"Maybe another time?" I smile  
"Yeah that would be cool" Riley smiled back.  
I watch Riley walk down towards the water, I couldn't help but watch him, I wonder how old he is I thought to myself,I quickly snap out of my thoughts incase Brax realised I was starring at Riley.

"First one to catch a wave wins" I shout running half way down the beach to Brax

Brax runs closely behind me and catches up we both paddle out to the waves and begin to surf. We catch some waves and Dad also helps me improve on some of my techniques, we spend a good few hours surfing and spending time with each other, to be able to spend this time with Dad again was amazing I only see him 6 weeks out of the year so when I do spend time with him I always make the most of the time we have together. I wish things would of turned out different, that mum wouldn't of moved half way across the world that I could of spent my time with my dad he missed out on so many things like my first day of school, first day of secondary school, sports days, birthdays and Christmas's. I couldn't help but think how selfish mum had been.


	4. Chapter 4 Promises

_So sorry my uploads have been really slack, but will be at home more over the next few weeks so should be uploading more often but just depends as its nearly my birthday so will be learning to drive. anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think :)_

**Chapter 4 Promises**

**_By the way Maddie's mum is called Scarlett just so you know if her name comes up in the chapter. _**

It had been a week since mum had told me she would be home, I have text and called her everyday but there has been no contact from her. I was so angry with her yet I couldn't stop worrying about why she hadn't called or texted me I mean she can't just go off for days on end partying with friends and dump me at Dads and forget she has a daughter. I decide to go and find Dad and see if he has heard anything from Mum, I walk into the kitchen but can't find anyone so walk out into the Garden and see Ricky sat at the bottom of the Garden with Harley. (Uncle Heaths son)  
"Hey Ric, have you seen Dad?" I ask walking towards her  
"Yeah he went to get your mum from the train station didn't he tell you?"  
"No" I grumble  
"Whats up?" Ricky questions  
"I've just been thinking a lot"  
"What about?" Ricky asks with a puzzled look on her face  
"About everything, how selfish mum was for moving away, how selfish she is dumping me on all of you so she can party for days on end without even contacting me and telling me, where she is and if she's okay" I confided in Ricky  
"I didn't realise she haven't spoken to you for a few day" Ricky confessed  
"She told me she was going to be back a week ago,how can she not think I'm not going to worry"  
"I'm sorry I didn't realise, if I knew I would of tried to get hold of her, you know you can always come and speak to me if you worried about anything you don't have to bottle it all up like your brothers" Ricky smiled  
"Thanks" I say as I lean into Ricky's side and give her a hug

(Brax's pov- Maddie's Dad)

On the way to the train station I received a text from Scarlett asking me to meet at the point looking over summer bay and the beach instead of the train station. When I arrive I see her sat on the bench that over looks the bay, I walk over and sit beside her,We sit for a few moments before she eventually acknowledges I'm there.  
"Do you remember I use to always bring Maddie up here when she wouldn't stop crying" Scarlett said gazing at the view  
"Yeah you said it use to calm her down and it was you favourite spot I would always find you up here" I smile

We sit in silence for 10 minutes I kept looking over to her wanting to ask her the question but was to scared to know the answer, it was killing me I needed to needed to know. She can't drop this bombshell on me then not contact me for a week I had to ask her.

"So ur what did the hospital say?" I ask nervously  
"It's terminal..." She announces looking towards me tears forming in he eyes  
"The cancer is now terminal, I only have a few weeks left and there's nothing else they can do for me" Scarlett blurts out

I stare at her not believing what she had just told me,they must of got it wrong there must be something else they can do,that can't be the end. Although we are longer together she always been a big part of my life I mean she was my first proper relationship and they mother to my child. I sit in silence not knowing what to say when I see tears start to pour down her rosy cheeks.  
"hey hey, it's okay don't cry" I say wiping the tears from her face.  
"Why has this happened to me? What did I do to deserve this"  
"You can't think like the Scarlett! You didn't do anything wrong" I try to reassure her "but you do need to tell Maddie, I said that I would keep it a secret until you had more tests but I can't keep lying to her Scarlett she knows something's up"  
"How do I tell Maddie that I might not even be here to celebrate her birthday in a few weeks, how do I tell her that I'm no longer going to be here to look after her anymore" She burst out  
"I can tell her for you if want me to" I ask  
Scarlett nods back at me and then looks down at the floor and continues to cry, I put my arm around her and pull her into a hug rubbing her arm trying to reassure her that everything was going to ok.

"Can you promise me something Brax"  
"Anything" I answer  
" can you promise that you will look after Maddie when I'm gone " She asks  
"Of course I will and until that time comes we will look after you" I reply back feeling rather emotional.

After hearing the news from Scarlett it made me realise how important family is, you can't take anything or anyone for granted. Although for years I have been mad with Scarlett for taking off with Maddie none of that mattered anymore all I knew is that I needed to step up as a father as Maddie going to need me now more than ever.


	5. Chapter 5 Harsh reality

**Chapter 5 Harsh reality **

Scarlett and I arrive back to the house and are greeted by Ricky who I stood making a cup of coffee, she turns around and instantly see's the expression on our faces.  
"Can I use the bathroom?" Scarlett asks  
"Yeah of course you, it's just down there and on the left" I say pointing towards the direction of where she needed to go  
"Thanks"

I walk over to Ricky and quickly try to explain everything to her, I wanted to let her know everything that is going on before I tell Maddie so she could warn everyone else so they knew to support Scarlett and Maddie. It was going to be a tough time and they need people they can trust and so that we can prepare for everything. At this point Scarlett walks out of the bathroom looking rather pale.  
"Are you okay? Your not looking to good!" I commented  
"You really know how to make a girl feel better" Scarlett joked  
"Sorry I didn't mean for it to sound like that" I apologise  
"It's fine it's probably just all the drugs they gave me in the hospital" Scarlett said smiling weakly at me  
"Are you ready" I question  
"Not really" She replied

We walk outside and see Maddie, Heath, Casey, Kyle, Bianca and Harley all sat outside they all had smiles across there faces and within a few minutes that was all going to change. We start to walk toward Maddie who was sat cross legged on the ground In front of Heath playing with Harley when Bianca spots Scarlett and comes running over and pulls her into a hug.  
"Hey B" Scarlett says forcing a smile  
"Maddie is the spitting image of you when you were her age" Bianca admitted  
"Thanks B, she's a beautiful girl nothing like her mother" Scarlett said proudly  
"She really is a credit to you,she's so polite. You brought her up like a proper young lady" Bianca added  
"She really is, I'm lucky to have her" Scarlett praised  
"So you decide to finally come back then" Maddie sneered  
"Look, I'm so sorry that I didn't contact you" Scarlett apologised  
"You can't just dump me on dad then go off and party for days on end, I thought something had happened to you!"  
"I can't do this, I'm sorry Brax" Scarlett says running off  
"Can't do what?" Maddie asks  
"Mads can I talk to you for a minute" I ask pulling her to one side

I stand for a few seconds trying to figure out what I was going to say, my mind was blank I've never had to deal with a situation like this. I look at Maddie and see the confused look on her face, I just need to tell her I thought to myself.  
"I don't know how to say this" I sigh "Your mum wasn't seeing friends she was at the hospital"  
"What, wait why is she ok?" Maddie queried  
"I'm so sorry, she... She has cancer Maddie and she's not going to get better, she only has a few weeks left" I blurt out

(Maddie's POV)

I stand frozen to the spot, I couldn't process what was happening. There must of been some kind of mistake My mum, the woman who had raised me all my life was going to die. How long had she known? And why didn't she tell me I thought to myself, all I could think was how I just shouted at her and how alone she must be feeling. My head begins to hurt and I place my hands on my head and start to walk away from Brax, my head was pounding as fast as my heart and my vision started to go blurry when suddenly I feel my legs buckle underneath me I feel someone catch me as I fall to the ground. After a while I start to hear faint voices which I could make out as Uncle Casey's,I feel that I'm laid on someone's lap and feel someone stroking my head. I start to open my eyes and see Dad stood over the top of me, I also look up and see that it is Uncle Casey that must of caught me as I was laid on his lap. I quickly try to get up but I am forced back down by Uncle Casey.  
"Just stay there for a minute, we don't want you doing that again"  
"I'm sorry" I groan looking up at Dad "I need to find mum"

Brax must of told everyone about mum when I collapsed as they were all looking down at me with sympathetic faces.  
"I'll go find her whilst you sit down inside on the sofa and take it easy" Brax reasoned

Uncle Casey and Uncle Kyle help me to my feet and walk me inside, they sit me down on the sofa and give me a glass of water. I sat in silence trying to process everything that had just gone on, in a matter of moments my whole life had been turned upside down. All I knew was that I needed to see mum, I had to tell her how much she means to me and how much I love hash reality was that in a few weeks she might not even be here and I couldn't bare to think of my life without her for, so many years it's just been me and mum. As I sit thinking a tear escapes my eye and starts to roll down my cheek,Uncle Casey quickly puts his arm around me comforting me as best as he could.  
"Everything's going to be ok" Uncle Casey assured  
"How can you say that?" I snap  
"I know this is hard! but were all going to be here for both of you every step of the way" Uncle Casey promised  
"I don't know what to do anymore, I'm so scared" I say sobbing burying myself deeper and deeper into Uncle Casey's chest.


	6. Chapter 6 A shoulder to cry on

Chapter 6 A shoulder to cry on

Dad walks through the door with mum following closely behind I stand up slowly not wanting to collapse again and walk over and cuddle into mum holding her tightly onto her small frail body not wanting to let her go. I just want to go to sleep and wake up thinking it was just a bad nightmare, but no matter how much I try to pretend this wasn't happening mum needed me and I couldn't let her down now, not after all those years of her raising me, looking after me and giving me unconditional love and support.

"I'm so sorry mum" I say whispering into her ear  
Mum kisses me on my forehead and releases from our hug, she stares at me with her tear stained face.  
"Baby I'm so sorry I should of told you before" Mum sobs  
"How long have you known" I ask  
"I found out I had cancer about a year ago but they thought that with some chemotherapy It would either shrink or get rid of it"  
"But it hasn't" I say frowning  
"Then they told me there was a hospital in Melbourne that might be able to remove it with surgery but it's in an area that's to dangerous to operate on" Mum added  
"There must be something else mum! I mean there has got to be somewhere or someone else that can help you, I'll go on the internet and look there has got to be something" I argued  
"There nothing else they can do, I'm going to die. You need to understand you can't keep hoping that a miracle is going to happened , I've lived a whole year hoping that was going to happened" Mum announced  
"You can't just give up" I gulp  
"I'm so sorry Maddie"

We both go and sit down on the sofa, hugging each other to comfort one another. After a while Mum falls asleep I carefully place and blanket over her and sneak out the front door, I quietly open the shed and get my board and head down to the beach to clear my head.

(Brax's POV)

When Scarlett came home we all headed outside to give them both a bit of space it had now been over an hour and I thought I better go check on how there doing. I walk in to see Scarlett peacefully asleep on the sofa with a blanket placed over her, I look around the house to see if I could see Maddie but she is nowhere to be found. Maybe they had another argument and she ran off I thought to myself. At this point Scarlett must of heard me mooching around in the kitchen and begins to wake up. I see her look around the room as if she was searching for something.  
"Where's Maddie?" Scarlett exclaims  
"I thought you had an argument or something so she ran off?" I ask  
"No we were fine we sat down and I must of fell asleep, I need to go and find her" Scarlett says standing up shakily  
"She's probably just gone to clear her head it's a lot to take in, you looked exhausted you need to sit back down and rest" I say helping her to lay back down  
"That's why I need to find her she shouldn't be on her own" Scarlett begged  
"Maybe she needs time to think on her own,if she's not back before my shift at Angelo's I will go and find her" I reassure

(Maddies POV)

I run into the water, and jump on my board and begin to paddle out past the waves where the water was calmer. I sit on my board a gaze across the beach and begin to cry, I didn't want to cry in front of everyone I needed to be strong for mum, I wanted her to think I was okay. I felt like when I was out here I could let all of emotions go it was just me, my board and the big ocean until someone comes up beside me on there board.  
"You won't catch any waves this far out" Riley jokes

I quickly splash water over my face so he doesn't realise I had been crying but my bright red must of been a give away.  
"Are you okay?" Riley asks  
"Yeah I'm fine" I lie  
"You look pretty upset,what's happened?"  
I sigh and I feel tears begin to roll down my cheeks once again Riley edges closer to me and puts his arm around with me without pulling me into the water. I was so embarrassed I have been crying in front of a hot boy that I had only met once yet when he hugged me it felt so nice.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to burst out crying, you don't need to stay out here with me just go for a surf" I apologise  
"No I want to stay" Riley smiles "something must of happened, you don't strike me as the girl who cry's over much"  
"My mum...she..she has cancer" I announce trying not to make eye contact with Riley  
"Oh my god I'm so sorry, if she's anything like you then I know she will be strong enough to get rid of it"  
"It's terminal" i sigh "there nothing else they can do" I blurted out  
"That's awful I'm so sorry Maddie" Riley says sympathetically  
"I just wish things would go back to how they were" I mumbled  
"If there is anything I can do then I am always here, lets go back to shore I'll give you my number incase you ever need it"

We both turn around and catch a wave back into shore and walk over to where Riley had placed down his stuff. He reached into his school bag and grabbed one of his school books, he ripped a piece out and wrote his number down.  
"Remember what I said if you ever need me" Riley said passing me the piece of paper  
"Thank you" I say smiling as I turn around and begin to walk towards Angelo's.


	7. Chapter 7 We need to talk

**Chapter 7 We need to talk **

(Maddie's POV)

I walk into Angelo's and see that there is no one there, I call out to see if anyone is there but there is no answer. I sit myself down on the stool behind the bar and stare at all the alcohol in front of me, maybe I could just forget about everything for a while I reach over and grab anything that I could get my hands when I hear someone coming up the stairs. I quickly place the bottle in my bag hoping no one would realise it had gone missing, I mean they have so much alcohol they will never even notice I thought to myself.  
"I looked everywhere for you, where have you been?" Dad asked as he walked towards me  
"I went for a surf" I reply "then I came here to see if you had a towel or something but no one was here so I thought I would wait for you as I knew you had a shift soon"' I lie  
"Why didn't you go home and get one"  
" I didn't feel like going back yet" I confessed "can I stay here with you?"  
"Sure, go into the cupboard and grab yourself a uniform and I'll ring your mum and let her no your okay"

(Brax's POV)

I pick up my phone and dial Scarlett's number it's rings a few times before she picks up.  
"Have you found her, is she ok, where is she" Scarlett blurted down the phone  
"Calm down! She's fine, she's here with me" I announce  
"Okay I'll be there in a minute to bring her back"  
"Actually she's going to help me around here" I added "that's if you don't mind?" I ask  
"Urm yeah that's fine, are you sure she's okay? Maybe you could talk to her" Scarlett answers  
"I don't want to pressure her to talk, if she needs to talk she will do it in her own time" I assure  
"But I don't want her to bottle everything up Brax"  
"Okay I'll talk to her" I agreed

I put the phone down and walk back over to Maddie who was now in uniform, she starts to clean the tables whilst I decide to sort some of the paper work out. I go to sit down on the bar stall but see Maddie's bag in the way, I pick it up to move it when I couldn't help but realise how heavy it was, I ignore it not wanting to rummage through her bag when I could hear that it sounded like glass. I look around to check she wasn't looking over, I open the bag and see a bottle of vodka placed In her bag, I'm pretty sure that it's p the one that was left out from last night I thought to myself. I look on the bench and notice that the bottle of vodka that had once been there had now disappeared it couldn't of just been a coincidence. What was she even doing with vodka on her, maybe she wasn't dealing with this as well as I thought she was.  
"I think we need to talk" I say sternly walking towards her  
"Why" Maddie asks  
" I found this in your bag" I announce pulling the vodka from behind me  
"I don't know what your talking about" Maddie mumbled  
"Don't lie to me" I shout "I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout" I apologise  
"I'm so sorry dad, I didn't drink any" She promised  
"If you not coping Mads, you can talk to me! You don't have to pretend to be strong for me" I assured placing my arms oh her shoulders  
"I'm fine,can I just get on with cleaning the tables"  
"You sure you don't want to talk?" I ask  
"No, honestly I'm fine but thanks" She reassured and began cleaning the tables again  
"Okay, but I think we need to tell your mum about this situation"  
"No dad please don't, I'm so sorry but please don't tell her you can't worry her anymore than she already is" Maddie begs "I just don't want to worry her anymore than she needs to" she says protectively  
"Okay but promise me that this will never happened again Maddie"  
"It won't, I swear" Maddie promised hugging me in the process

I wanted to make her talk about her feelings, but as I know from myself and brothers that it's not easy to get a Braxton to open up. I wanted her to know that I was going to be here and that I wasn't going anywhere and that she could talk to me about anything, I just wanted to show her that I love her and care about her. I don't think she was dealing with everything as well as she made out, I mean why else would she have gone to have time on her own or the alcohol she obviously just wanted to forget about everything and pretend that it wasn't happening. I wanted to help but without her confiding in me there was nothing else I could to apart from keep and eye on her till she wants to talk.

(Maddie POV)

The next day I wake up to find Mum and Dad sat at the table with a serious look on there faces, Dad hadn't told mum about yesterday had he? He promised.  
"Come sit down" Mum says pulling a chair out  
"Have I done something?" I ask worriedly looking towards dad  
"no no it's nothing like that darling" Mum assures " it's just we need to make some arrangements"  
"What sort of arrangements?" I question  
"Arrangements for after I've gone"  
"We don't need to talk about this now mum" I insisted  
"Yes we do Mads, you need to be prepared" Mum demanded

I sit down and mum starts to discuss how she had already planned and payed for her funeral she says this all so calm like she's not even scared anymore. I try to block what she was saying out of my head I couldn't believe she was even talking about funerals she wasn't dead and she isn't going to die she's going to fine I try to reassure myself knowing that it wasn't true.  
"Mads are you listening" Dad says interrupting my thoughts  
"Yeah, sorry" I say  
"I've asked your dad and he says that when I am no longer around that you will live here permanently" Mum announces  
"Ok" is all I could manage what else was I suppose to say, I can't even manage by life without my mum, without seeing her everyday, without living with her.  
"I've also been talking to Bianca, and we've decided it would be best to enrol you at summer bay high"  
"Are you kidding?" I ask " mum I just want to spend time with you"  
"I don't want you falling behind, I want everything to be settled for when I'm gone"  
"Great" I say sarcastically "When do I start?"  
"tomorrow" mum concluded


	8. Chapter 8 A new school

**Chapter 8 A new school**

(Maddie's POV)

The next morning I wake up to mum banging on my door trying to get me up for my first day of school, I roll back onto my side and place a pillow on top of my head to try and block out the noise. I was so glad that I had a lock on my door I thought to myself.  
"Maddie get up now!" Mum shouts angrily "don't ignore me, you have 2 minutes to come out here and grab your uniform or I will take away your phone"

I reluctantly get out of bed, unlock my door and walk into the kitchen in my pjs half asleep. I see mum stood in the middle of the living room ironing my new uniform.  
"Is that my uniform?" I moan  
"Yep, isn't it cute" Mum smiles holding the dress up against me  
"It's the most ugliest thing I've ever seen" I say crossing my arms  
"Well I think your look lovely In it"  
"That's because you don't have to wear it!"  
"We can always get it altered for you?" Dad commented  
"You don't have to worry because I won't be wearing it because I'm not going!" I said sternly  
"You will be going!" Mum says sternly  
"But"  
"No buts Maddie, now go and get dressed otherwise your Uncle Heath and Aunty Bianca will be taking you in your pjs"

I grab the uniform and walk back to my room, I quickly brush my hair into a high pony tail and put a bit of mascara on before putting the uniform on. It was a checkered dress that came down to about knee length and had a big white collar thing, it was so uncomfortable.  
"Mads, it's time to go" dad says walking into my room  
"Great" I say sarcastically  
"Just do it for your mum,she really wants this to work out for you"  
"I know, it's just I'm rubbish at making friends and things like that"  
"Your be fine" dad assures me and pulls me into a quick hug  
I walk out and see Uncle Heath and Aunty Bianca waiting for me by the door, I walk over to mum and give her a big hug before apologising to her. I pick up my bag and walk out the doors I and follow Uncle Heath and Aunty Bianca to school.

I look up at the sign on the gates that read "Summer Bay High" I quickly look down at the floor and sigh, did I really have to do this today. Bianca shows me up to school and gives me a quick tour then takes me into her office and hands me over a timetable and a map. Suddenly a girl walks through the door.  
"You wanted to see me?" The girl asks  
" yes I was wondering if you would be able to show Maddie the ropes today"  
"I would love to" the girl smiles  
"Maddie this is Evie and Evie this is my niece Maddie" Bianca adds

We both exchange a quick hello before Bianca lets us go to our first class, first lesson was Maths. Evie and I sit next to each other and quickly begin talking and getting to know each other, she was actually pretty nice, I normally find it really hard to make friends but she was so easy to talk to,it was nice. After a few lessons it was finally lunch time, Evie and I walked outside and sat on picnic bench where a few other people where sat. well this is going to be awkward I thought to myself.  
"Everyone this is Maddie, she's new and she's Miss Scott I mean Mrs Braxton's niece, I keep forgetting she's got married now" Evie laughed "and Maddie this I Sasha, Matt, Josh and Maddie and my twin brother Oscar" She explained pointing to everyone in turn  
"Are you from England?" Oscar asked  
"Yeah, how did you know?" I laugh  
"The accent gave it away a bit" laughing back  
"How come you moved across to the other side of the world?" Josh questions  
"Mum got a new job" I lie  
We all continue to talk until the end of lunch, when the bell goes I get up and follow Evie to our next lesson when I see Riley stood behind the school smoking.  
"I've just got to say hello to my friend quickly" I say to Evie  
"You know Riley?"  
"Yeah my dad and his brother where close" I admitted  
"I would stay well away from him,this last year he's got in so much trouble" Evie advised  
"I'll be two minutes, I'll meet you in class" I say walking towards Riley

"Put that cigarette down" I shout trying to scare him  
"Don't do that to me I thought you were a teacher" Riley laughed  
"I didn't realise you went here?" I ask  
"Yeah unfortunately, I see you've joined now then" Riley pointed out still smoking his cigarette  
"Yep, not out of choice though" I admitted  
"want one" Riley says holding a cigarette out In front of me  
"Why not" I say grabbing the cigarette from him

I light the cigarette with Riley's lighter and begin to copy what he was doing so I looked like I knew what I was doing. We stand for a while smoking our cigarettes before we hear voices we quickly sneak round the back and into the school.  
"Just wonder around here they will think your just lost" Riley says as he runs off  
"Okay" I agreed  
I wonder around the school hoping someone would see me soon, I find myself in front of Aunty Bianca's office I knock on the door before walking inside to see her sat at her desk doing some paperwork.  
"What are you doing out of class?"  
"I accidentally got separated from Evie and now I have no clue where I'm going" I lie  
"It's fine I'll show you where your suppose to be" Aunty Bianca says as she get up of her seat and walks down the corridor with me to my classroom.I walk into the classroom and take a seat next to Evie.  
"You need to be careful with that Riley" Evie insisted  
"I'll be fine" I smile

Finally it was the end of the day, I was so glad I had made friend and that Riley goes to school here. School was actually better than I thought it had kept me distracted all day I hadn't even thought about everything that had been going on. I quickly thank Evie for showing me around and being my friend before I walk to Dad who was sat in his ute outside the school gates waiting for me.  
"How did it go?" Dad asked  
"Better than I thought, I actually made some friends" I admitted  
"I knew you would" Dad smiled


	9. Chapter 9 - She's gone

_i'm so sorry i haven't been on i have been super busy, as it was my birthday so I'm now learning to drive and i have to jobs but yeah should be back for one or two weekly updates now :) _

**Chapter 9 - Shes gone **

( Maddie POV)

A month had past since I had started at summer bay high,I begun to feel more comfortable with my small friendship group and had explained to them about mum, it was nice to have a close nit of friends around when you feel down especially since mum had started to deteriorate. I could see how ill mum was starting to get, since she had started to get worst I had put a mattress beside her bed so I could be with her and comfort her, I don't want her to be alone incase anything happens. I could see how much pain she was in, how cold she was, how tired she was I just want to be there in any way I could wether it be rubbing her back when she's being sick or getting a hot water bottle to warm her frozen body I was exhausted but I needed to be there for her.

(Brax's POV)

As Scarlett's condition begun to deteriorate I begun to worry more and more about how Maddie was copying. She had shut everyone out and wanted to take on the responsibility of looking after Scarlett on her own and I don't think it's good for her, I can see how exhausted and stressed she is, I just wish she would let everyone help, I need to talk to her I thought to myself. I gather everyone around the table as I look across the table at Maddie I see her blood shot eyes trying to stay open.  
"We want to help you Mads" I say grabbing hold of her hand  
"You can't do everything on your own" Casey adds  
"I'm fine" She lies  
"You can't keep shutting us out like this" Ricky's pleads  
"We just want to help you grommit, it's not good for you to do this by your self" Heath advised hoping she would eventually agree  
"Why don't any of you listen, I'm fine" Maddie says letting go of my hand, standing up from the table and beginning to walk away as Kyle grabs hold of her.  
"Maddie come on don't be like this, were just trying to help you" Kyle concluded  
"No I don't want any of your help, mums just a bit ill at the moment she will be fine in a couple of days" Maddie shouts  
"Maddie she's not going to get better, that's why we want to help you" I informed  
"No your wrong, just leave me alone" Maddie says storming into Scarlett's room  
"I don't know what else to do" I announce to everyone placing my hands over my face

(Maddies POV)

I run into mums room shutting the door behind me before letting a few tears roll down my cheeks, they were right I wasn't coping, I'm exhausted but I have to do this for mum I have to get her better. I sit down beside mum grab hold of her fragile hand and hold it tightly she hasn't been awake much today, the drugs were really starting to take a toll on her body. I place my hand through her hair sweeping it all out of her face, as my hand touches her head I feel that she is burning up, which is a common side effect of the drugs she was having to take. I quickly grab a cold towel and place it over her burning forehead, I sit for a few minutes before going to change into my pjs before settling down for night. I perch myself on the side of mums bed and start to speak hoping she would hear my voice and wake up. I sit for an hour or so speaking to mum,telling her how much I love her and talking about all the memories we had shared, I just desperately wanted her to wake up,I suddenly notice a change in her breathing and begin to panic.  
"quick someone, come quick" I shout  
"What's happened" Dad says running into the room  
"She was burning up, then then she ur just started making funny noises and I didn't look like she was breathing..." I blurted out  
"Heath call an ambulance now" Dad insists running over to mum to check her breathing  
"What's happening dad?" I question  
"You need to get Maddie out the room now" Dad exclaimed as he started giving CPR  
"No I need to stay with mum please, I need to be with her" I sob " please I can't leave her, please " I scream tears flowing down my face.  
Uncle Casey grabs me into a hug I grab onto him as tight as I could before letting all the tears fall out my eyes.  
"I'm so scared" I announce sobbing and shaking  
"I know, I'm here" Uncle Casey says running his hands through my hair  
"Why is this happening" I cry

(Brax's POV)

I knew that she had taken her last breathe,i knew that I couldn't get her back she was gone but I couldn't give up. I carry on CPR until the paramedics arrive, they quickly rush over to where I was giving Scarlett CPR and connect her to some monitors before trying to shock her heart back into rhythm. I look over to see Maddie embedded into Casey's chest shaking uncontrollably and Casey holding onto her tightly. After 20 minutes of trying to shock Scarlett back to life the paramedics stop.  
"Time of death 1:30am"  
"Why are you stopping?" Maddie shouts  
"She's gone Maddie" Casey announces holding her tighter in his arms  
"she can't be she was fine" Maddie cried  
"I'm so sorry Mads" I say sympathetically  
"No she can't be gone no, no no" Maddie says thrashing around before running out of the room

(Heaths POV)

I look out the window to see an ambulance it must be Scarlett I thought to myself,I quickly jump out of bed and run into the house, I go to run into Scarlett's room when I catch a glance of Maddie out in the garden.  
"Mads what's happened? Is it your mum?" I say running into the garden as I get closer I can see tears streaming down her face and breathing heavily. When I reach her I pull her into a hug assuming the worst had happened.  
"She's gone, and I'm never going to see her again" she screams before crumbling towards the floor I quickly grab hold of her a tiny body and help her down.  
"I'm so sorry Maddie" I say feeling helpless  
"Why is this happening, did I do something wrong?" Maddie sobs  
"Don't think like that,you've done nothing wrong" I assure  
"Then why has this happened"  
"Sometimes things happened and we don't know why" I reasoned  
"I didn't even get to say goodbye, or tell her how much I loved her" She chocked  
"Your mum knew how much you loved her, she would be so proud and thankful for your caring for he, she loved you so much mads" I reassured


	10. Chapter 10were going to get through this

Chapter 10 - were going to get through this

(Maddie's POV)

Uncle Heath must of carried me to bed last night because when I wake up I realise I'm in my own room. I get up and walk into mums room like I do every morning, when I get into her room and don't see her lying there I remember everything that had happened last night, I hoped it was just a nightmare but it wasn't. It was real and she was gone. I see her favourite cardigan on the end of her bed, I pull it close to my chest, it smelt just like her. I get up and walk into the kitchen with mums cardigan still buried close to my chest, Everyone was already up and sat at the table eating breakfast. They all turn around when the see me enter, none of them knowing what to say, I mean what could they say.  
"How about you come get some breakfast" Uncle Kyle persuades  
"No thanks" I mumble. The last thing I can think about right now is eating I thought to myself.  
"where's dad?" I ask  
"He's gone to the hospital to sort out some papers for your mums funeral" Casey says sympathetically  
"Already?" I say voice beginning to croak  
Casey quickly gets up from his chair to come and give me a hug but I quickly turn away and start to head for the door when Dad and Ricky walk in. I turn back around and see that Uncle Casey is still stood behind me, I felt like I was cornered, I just wanted to get out of here.  
"Come sit down" Dad says ushering me to the sofa

(Brax's POV)

I walk In to see Maddie about to walk out the house and Casey stood right behind her. I quickly get her to come and sit on the sofa before she runs out, i didn't want her to be alone whilst she's was like this. I look at her I knew she was hurting I just didn't know how to get her to deal with her feeling, she bottles everything up and it's not healthy.  
"I wanted to check on how your feeling" I ask  
"What are you? A councillor or something"" Maddie snaps  
"I'm just worried about you" I announce  
"I know, I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap" Maddie apologises  
"You can talk to me Mads, please don't bottle it up"  
"I don't feel anything, I just feel so numb and empty I don't even know how I'm suppose to feel, it feels like I'm in a bad nightmare that I can't wake up from" she blurted  
I scoot closer to her and pull her into my chest before she quickly pulls away and stands up  
" I can't do this" she announces before running to her room.  
I get up and follow her into her room, as I get into her room she is sat on the floor in ball with Scarlett's favourite cardigan embedded into her chest and tears streaming down her face.  
"Go away" Maddie says wiping away the tears from her face  
I ignore what she says and sit down beside her and place my arms around her shoulders and pull her closer, I could see that she had fallen to pieces and there was nothing I could do apart from just be there for her.  
"You don't have to hide" I reassure  
"I just feel so stupid, I thought I could be strong. I knew this was going to happened yet I wouldn't believe it, and now she's gone and I'm never going to see her again" Maddie sobbed  
"You don't need to be strong for anyone" I say holding her tightly  
"I just want my mum" she cries

I feel tears forming in my eyes, I pull her into a tighter hug and stroke her hair out of her tear stained face before looking into her crystal blue eyes.  
"Were going to get through this, I promise" I assure


End file.
